This invention relates to an improved fence guard for restricting the growth of grass, weeds and the like directly adjacent to or beneath a fence line.
Past fence guards have utilized first and second elongated panels generally L-shaped in cross-section. The vertical leg of each panel abuts the opposed sides of the fence with the horizontal leg extending from the bottom of the vertical leg and along the ground. The vertical legs protect the lower portion of the fence while the horizontal legs preclude the growth of any grass, weeds, etc. adjacent the fence line.
Although such fence guards are assumably effective in their operation, a problem has arisen in that weeds grow in the channel presented between the first and second vertical legs. The removal of such weeds is difficult as it is hindered by the bottom of the fence protruding into the channel.
Various solutions have been suggested to address this problem including the use of various types of permanent barriers installed underneath the fence line to preclude the appearance of vegetation therealong. Other growth-impeding devices have included the use of specially designed panel members which present a barrier underneath the line upon intraengagement of the panel members.
As the bottom of preexisting fences normally contact the ground, past devices are not easily adaptable for installation to fences already in place. Also vegetation along preexisting fence lines further inhibits the installation of such devices therebelow. Thus, past devices have increased the costs and complexity of manufacture and/or installation.
In response thereto I have invented an improved fence guard which utilizes first and second L-shaped panel members having vertical and horizontal leg members therein. The vertical leg of each panel is positioned on opposed sides of the fence with the bottom edge of the fence being positioned in a channel presented therebetween. Prior to connection of the first panel to the second panel by means of nuts, bolts, clips etc., a strip of batt insulation is placed between the bottom edge of the fence and the vertical leg of one of the panel members. Upon connection of the panels, the insulation is compressed between the panel and the fences. This compression urges the insulation material through the open portions/interstices of the adjacent fence for contact with the interior face of the vertical leg of the opposed panel. The insulation material fills the resulting channel which precludes entry of moisture and/or sunlight on the ground beneath the fence line. Thus, the undesirable growth of vegetation between the panels and below the fence line is inhibited. The novel use of the compressible insulation material allows my fence guard to be easily installed on existing fence lines and eliminates the need to utilize relatively complex fence guards and the resulting labor costs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fence guard for restraining the growth of grass, weeds and the like directly underneath and adjacent a fence line.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fence guard, as aforesaid, which utilizes a compressible filler material to preclude the growth of vegetation along the fence line.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a fence guard with compressible material, as aforesaid, which fills the interstices of a chain link fence so as to preclude the growth of vegetation along the ground-adjacent fence line.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fence guard which can be inexpensively installed on existing or new fences.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.